Peridot Wikia:Chat/Logs/22 May 2016
04:14:24 JOIN Peridoork has joined the chat. 04:17:14 CBOT Robotic Peridot: wow 04:17:21 CBOT Robotic Peridot: such a good ban 04:17:29 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Logging... 04:17:30 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Adding to chatlog: 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 04:17:37 CHAT Peridoork: !log 16:18:10 CBOT Robotic Peridot: sup 16:18:20 CHAT Naixa: fine 16:18:58 CHAT Peridoork: !log 16:18:58 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Logging... 16:18:59 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Adding to chatlog: 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 16:19:05 CBOT Robotic Peridot: yay 16:19:25 CHAT Peridoork: So you watched Barn Mates/Hit The Diamond? 16:19:34 CHAT Naixa: Nope why? 16:19:48 CHAT Peridoork: Well,they are released 16:20:12 CHAT Naixa: i thought it will be released in May 29 16:20:35 CHAT Peridoork: Well,yes,in US,but they are already released in France 16:20:38 CHAT Peridoork: In English 16:21:00 CHAT Naixa: oh. did you watch it? 16:21:09 CHAT Peridoork: Yes,was awesome 16:21:28 CHAT Naixa: it's not considered leaks? 16:21:42 CHAT Peridoork: No,because was released officially 16:22:15 CHAT Naixa: i'll try to watch it 16:22:49 CHAT Naixa: will i have to add photos now? 16:23:00 CHAT Peridoork: Yes.. 16:25:20 CHAT Naixa: i haven't seen you in chat for weeks 16:27:27 CHAT Naixa: and why does lapidot doesn't have a info box 16:28:03 CHAT Naixa: even the "see gallery" is new 16:28:42 CHAT Peridoork: Yep 16:28:53 CHAT Peridoork: I hated that pixels in gif 16:29:01 CHAT Peridoork: and added something new 16:29:10 CHAT Peridoork: And Lapidot i'll just add now 16:29:38 CHAT Peridoork: I deleted because actually i haven't seen any Lapis-Peridot smiling 16:29:48 CHAT Peridoork: or something to be Lapidot 16:30:32 CHAT Naixa: and why can't i edit peri's page 16:31:05 CHAT Naixa: yes i thought i was the only one who hated the "see gallery" 16:31:39 CHAT Naixa: peridot was smiling in same old world 16:31:42 CHAT Naixa: but not lapis 16:32:03 CHAT Peridoork: I know 16:32:14 CHAT Peridoork: But In barn mates/hit the diamond.. 16:32:24 CHAT Peridoork: Peridot is locked momentally. 16:32:29 CHAT Peridoork: Why? 16:32:29 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Because it might crack up! 16:32:35 CHAT Peridoork: god. 16:32:45 CHAT Peridoork: I thought i deleted that command 16:33:04 CBOT Robotic Peridot: :D 16:33:08 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Logging... 16:33:10 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Adding to chatlog: 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 16 messages logged. 16:34:12 CHAT Naixa: how did CN France manage to air it early 16:34:41 CHAT Peridoork: Idk 16:36:15 CHAT Naixa: i can't understand what i'm watching 16:36:55 CHAT Naixa: oh wait i finally found it in english 16:37:26 CHAT Peridoork: http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x4byeyo 16:37:30 CHAT Peridoork: See here 16:38:19 CHAT Naixa: thanks 16:44:15 CHAT Peridoork: !on 16:44:15 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Already up and running! 16:44:27 CHAT Peridoork: On,but you're away 16:44:30 CHAT Peridoork: cool 16:44:36 CBOT Robotic Peridot: agh. 16:44:45 CHAT Peridoork: yay 16:46:24 CHAT Naixa: noooo 16:47:29 CHAT Peridoork: what 16:47:58 CHAT Naixa: nothing haha 16:49:03 CHAT Peridoork: what 16:51:27 CHAT Naixa: why not just use steven's drawing for lapidot haha 16:51:46 CHAT Naixa: thats the only thing i found the both of them smiling 16:52:19 CHAT Naixa: oh i guess you already found one nevermind 16:54:17 CHAT Peridoork: I didn't found 16:54:20 CHAT Peridoork: i edited 16:54:26 CHAT Naixa: what 16:54:31 CHAT Peridoork: Peridoork,the master of editing 16:56:01 CHAT Naixa: isn't it like night in where you live? 16:57:19 CHAT Naixa: or it's not? 16:57:37 CHAT Naixa: and i didn't even notice that was edited haha 16:57:48 CHAT Peridoork: It's morning 16:57:56 CHAT Peridoork: 8:57 AM at me 16:58:16 CHAT Naixa: oh sorry i thought you live in the US 16:58:23 CHAT Peridoork: no.. 17:01:17 CHAT Naixa: peridot is still watching camp pining hearts haha 17:02:48 CHAT Naixa: !on 17:02:48 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Already up and running! 17:09:31 CBOT Robotic Peridot: I'm Peridot! 17:09:42 CHAT Peridoork: I'm Peridot! 17:10:04 CBOT Robotic Peridot: and we are the Burrito team 17:10:39 CHAT Naixa: burrito team haha 17:11:08 CBOT Robotic Peridot: a.k.a the bureaucrat team 17:11:26 CBOT Robotic Peridot: small i'm not a bureacrat tho 17:12:25 CHAT Naixa: i'm not too 17:13:09 CBOT Robotic Peridot: small rip 17:14:40 CHAT Naixa: rip 17:19:09 CHAT Naixa: sapphire and ruby though haha 17:21:47 CHAT Peridoork: They were like : I don't care about Peridot,shut up and let's kiss each other 17:22:04 CHAT Naixa: haha 17:22:24 CHAT Naixa: that accidental fusion haha 17:26:12 CHAT Naixa: i done watching now 17:26:25 CHAT Naixa: i'm done* 17:27:04 CHAT Peridoork: ok 17:27:36 CHAT Naixa: sure... 17:28:05 CHAT Peridoork: Okay... 17:28:14 CHAT Naixa: i'll upload the screenshots later 17:28:32 CHAT Peridoork: Ok 17:29:46 CHAT Naixa: and why does the crystal gems page doesn't have a song 17:33:25 CHAT Peridoork: idk 17:33:27 CHAT Naixa: uhm... 17:33:28 CHAT Peridoork: Just no 17:34:17 CHAT Naixa: why not 17:35:42 CHAT Peridoork: what song to put? s obviously We are the Crystal Gems 17:36:28 CHAT Naixa: yes? 17:36:49 CHAT Peridoork: ok 17:42:04 CHAT Naixa: what are you doing? 17:42:31 CHAT Peridoork: add the song 17:42:48 CHAT Peridoork: done 17:43:07 CHAT Naixa: steven floats airs tomorrow at France too? 17:43:08 CHAT Naixa: wow 17:43:23 CHAT Peridoork: I can't wait 17:43:41 CHAT Naixa: it's already sunday here haha 17:44:09 CHAT Naixa: so barn mates and hit the diamond were aired together 17:44:33 CHAT Peridoork: Synopsis for Steven Floats: Rubies return,because they didn't found anything on Neptune,They fuse,throw Steven ,Steven is now at sea,he floats.The end. 17:45:12 CHAT Naixa: they really bought it haha 17:45:55 CHAT Peridoork: That's why Alone at the Sea is the next episode 17:47:07 CHAT Peridoork: actually the episode is Alone at Sea 17:47:34 CHAT Naixa: yeah 17:48:13 CHAT Naixa: i think mirror gem should be playing in lapis lazuli's page 17:49:43 CHAT Peridoork: I AM LAPIS LAZULI! 17:50:21 CHAT Peridoork: AND YOU CAN KEEP ME TRAPPED IN A MIRROR ANYMORE! 17:50:21 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Peridoork, please don't abuse caps! 17:50:29 CHAT Peridoork: oh. 17:50:30 CHAT Peridoork: Sorry 17:51:14 CHAT Naixa: Amalgam isn't playing 17:51:58 CHAT Peridoork: Hm.. 17:52:02 CHAT Peridoork: Let me check 17:52:13 CHAT Peridoork: It's playing 17:52:33 QUIT Peridoork has left the chat. 17:52:49 CHAT Naixa: !on 17:52:50 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Already up and running! 17:53:37 CHAT Naixa: nooo 19:09:10 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Logging... 19:09:11 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Adding to chatlog: 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 19:10:35 CBOT Robotic Peridot: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 19:11:32 CBOT Robotic Peridot: big c="red" Alyssa 2016 04 23